¿Podría?
by Sparo di Fiamma
Summary: Su experimento ha fracasado. No hay esperanza para él. Está sólo, desolado y, en el fondo, Bruce Banner sabe que se ha convertido en un monstruo.


No pude evitar escribirlo. Estaba escuchando "Monster", de Skillet y Bruce apareció de inmediato en mi cabeza. Siempre me he preguntado como se habrá sentido las primeras veces que se convirtió en Hulk, que fue lo que le hizo sentirse tan desolado como para intentar quitarse la vida...y aquí está mi versión de la historia.

* * *

Estaba despierto.

Quizá eso era lo peor.

Estaba despierto. Siempre. Veía las cosas que _el otro tío_ hacía sin poder evitarlo. Tenía que quedarse debajo de su propia conciencia, observando en silencio como si de una película se tratase, aún sabiendo el final de la misma. _Monstruo, monstruo, monstruo_. El miedo resonaba en su cabeza. Gritaba en su fuero interno, y salía convertido en un rugido aterrador que le hacía estremecerse. Intentaba controlarlo, claro que lo hacía, pero, ¿de qué servía luchar contra tu naturaleza? Se había convertido en un monstruo. Es lo que era, lo que sería a partir de entonces. _El otro tío_ saldría a la luz y Bruce quedaría de nuevo relegado a la parte más indómita de su cerebro, deshecho como un muñeco viejo, deseando acabar con todo.

_Sabiendo_ que no podría hacerlo.

Sintió rabia, desprecio, odio. La furia le recorría las venas. El fuego de un enfado irracional, constante, se avivaba en cada pulsación. Respirar era como tragar ceniza volcánica ardiente. _Rabia. Monstruo. Eso eres. Un monstruo._ Se vio destruyendo la ciudad, contempló con horror agónico como los escombros de un edificio caían sobre un hombre inocente. Quiso detenerlo. Y fracasó en el intento. La rabia se apoderó de su cuerpo. Una rabia que permanecería ahí, constantemnete, vigilando, en espera del mejor momento para ser liberada en su máximo esplendor.

Una rabia que _se alimentaba_ dentro de él.

¿Sabes lo que es sentir tu propio enfado carcomiendote desde el interior? Creciendo, arañándote, rasgándote por dentro hasta destrozarte por completo. Detenerla era una vana ilusión. Era capaz de sentir su crecimiento, el fuego quemaba más y más, de forma descontrolada. Dolía. Entonces cesaba su lucha, perdida incluso antes de empezarla, y cedía a sus más bajos instintos. _El otro tío_ salía a la luz. _El otro tío_ lo destrozaba todo a su paso. ¿Que podía hacer Bruce sino contemplar, cual Nerón ante la ardiente Roma, como su propia obra se tornaba contra su creador? Sin embargo, pese a todo, no se habría atrevido a intentar la solución más drástica si no fuera por _ella_.

_ El otro tío_ estaba descontrolado, había saltado de edificio en edificio y, como siempre, derrumbó todo a su paso. Sintió miedo, furia, rabia, tristeza, impotencia. Tantas emociones juntas que solo conseguía aumentar la fuerza de su lado más oscuro. Y entonces vio a una madre corriendo con su hija en brazos. Huyendo de él. Intentando esconderse del terrible monstruo mutante. Pudo sentir la rabia. Su visión se cegó momentáneamente. Cuando regresó un coche estaba encima del cuerpo inerte de la mujer. Había sangre, oía un llanto, y, de pronto, supo que no podía aguantarlo. Bruce Banner acababa de romperse por completo.

Fue en medio de esa misma agonía, cuando una solución acudió a su mente como un esperanzador rayo de luz. Porque, a veces, la muerte es la solución más simple. Sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras recogía el arma. Las manos le temblaron al metersela en la boca. Su resolución flaqueaba por segundos. Cerró los ojos y contó hasta tres antes de apretar el gatillo. En algún recóndito escondrijo de su mente resonó una amarga carcajada cuando _el otro tío _reapareció escupiendo la bala.

¿Había alguna esperanza para él? Iba a ser capturado como un monstruo - _como lo que era _- e intentarían asesinarlo. Y no serviría de nada. _El otro tío_ no quería morir, provocaría caos y destrucción, asesinaría a todo el que se le acercase. Bruce sabía que no podría evitarlo. La rabia de su contraparte le pertenecía. La furia que recorría sus venas no iba a desaparecer. Mientras siguiera furioso, no habría esperanza. Mientras su sangre continuase siendo sinónimo de ardor, no podría controlarse. Aunque la verdadera pregunta era si podría hacerlo algún día. Si sería verdaderamente capaz de luchar contra su propia naturaleza. Contra lo que era, contra aquello en que se había convertido.

Una sonrisa cínica surcó su rostro. ¿Sería capaz de conseguir semejante proeza? Realmente...

_¿Podría?_


End file.
